Behind These Eyes
by Crain
Summary: On Ino’s 16th birthday, she gets a surprise that she will never forget that will change the lives of her and of those around her...And most of all, Hinata. All because of those damned eyes.
1. Behind This Fate

Behind These Eyes

Summary: On Ino's 16th birthday, she gets a surprise that she will never forget that willl change the lives of her and of those around her

* * *

_Yawn…. _A girl, age of now 16 of today, awoke to see the sun outside. She leaned over her bed and saw the time on her beeping digital clock. 

_8:00_

_I thought I set my alarm for ten_ she thought to herself mumbling the same thing out loud in a discrete manner getting up from the tossed blankets that lie upon her bed. _Yawn…. Why was my alarm set for eight again? _She thought to herself numbly, for she was still tired and needed a shower. She stretched her arms above her head, getting ready for the day ahead of her. Since it was her birthday and all, she was excused for practice with Choji and Shikamaru, and later, she'll have a party with the rest of the group. "Can't wait to see what happens today,' she said to herself with a cheeky grin, finally waking up for the day, and getting into the shower, forgetting the fact she woke two hours earlier than she wanted.

When she exited the bathroom, she was in a simple purple tank top and purple skirt, with bandages underneath them like she wore as a kid, though much larger to accommodate with her new body. The bandages didn't cover her waist now, and she showed an awful lot of skin. If it was any other day, her father would probably go berserk, but since today was special, he had let it go. She went into her room, and sat in from of her drawer with a mirror attached to it and started brushing her hair with a simply green and brown brush, courtesy of Shikamaru, after…..three days of nagging him for a present. . "Today is my birthday…" she sung happily to herself brushing her long golden strands of hair. She looked back at her clock and saw that it was 9:30.

"Honey!" A male voice from down the stairs of her room called out. "You have a visitor coming in," He called out not bothering to mention who it was. _Probably Forehead-Girl wishing me a happy birthday _She quickly opened the door before looking to see who it was and replied "Hey Forehead, what did you get me?" She said in a playful tone, not meant to be taken seriously. "I'm just…" as she opened her eyes, she saw who she hadn't thought of seeing. "Hyu-yu-yuuga-san" She said quickly bowing her head in apology, realizing her called the great man of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hiashi, Forehead.

_Ahem _He coughed briefly. "May I come in?" He asked in a stern, but not commanding voice. "O-of course Hyuuga-san," She said quickly allowing him in and let him sit on the drawer chair as she sat at her bed. "So…What do you need?" She asked in a polite voice, knowing stories about how evil he can be from Hinata, she wanted to be on his best behavior. "Please take off your shirt," He asked.

_Three….Two….One…..SLAP!_

Being polite was one thing. Stripping for a 40 year old man was another. She sat back on her bed as the man of which she stuttered to was on the chair, eyes closed, and a big red slap mark on his face. Surprisingly to her though, is that he did nothing to stop it. "Why didn't you stop it?" She asked him curiously. "Shouldn't you be able to easly block something like that?" He simply replied, " Because it wouldn't be wise to hurt the person who could be important to the Hyuuga clan."

_Wait a second….what? _She just blank for a minute there, soaking that in. "Important….to the Hyuuga clan?" She asked with much disbelief. Her father had told her many times. That the Hyuuga clan was a very precious clan to Konoha, and was one of the main clans that made Konoha strong. How can she, coming from the Yamanaka _family. _not even a clan, have to any importance to the Hyuugas. "Maybe I should explain myself," Hiashi said to Ino, his eyes still closed, then opening to receive a blank stare, like he was retelling an old memory.

"You know that in order to keep the Byakugan inside the Hyuuga clan, we must mate inside our own clan correct?" He asked her, as her listened carefully to his story. "I was assigned a partner, a Hyuugan named Hyuuga Hanako. She was assigned to me, for she showed the strongest progress in the Hyuuga clan, and I was the heir to the rightful chair. Though, there was one problem with the assigned marriage," he said like looking into a distant future. "She loved another man outside of the clan. It was a forbidden love, and I couldn't do anything to stop it, and we had to stay together. A few weeks later, I found out she slept with another man, and a Byakugan found another living person inside her body. The father couldn't have had been me, for we had not have slept together yet. We soon found out that it was a man named Yamanaka Inoichi." He said this time looking into the eyes of Ino, as she looked with shock in her eyes. "But Mother…" She said as he continued. "As soon as this was found out, since she had a living member of the Hyuuga clan inside of her, with traces of the Byakugan, she could not have been killed, but disowned by the clan. The child would have had to have been born and sealed of his or her Hyuuga blood, going on the life as an average child. The mother would have to live on the streets until the child was birthed, where she would die." He said adding on. "A month after Hanako was disowned, I was assigned another wife, by the name of Hyuuga Haruko, Hinata's mother." He said as she relized that Hinata had never spoken of her mother before, and neither did they asked about her.

"And this is where you come in," He said to her straight in the eye. "You, Yamanaka Ino, are The heir to the Hyuuga clan, being born with the blood of a main house member, and begin older than Hinata." He said sternly, as Ino's eyes spread wide open. "Haven't you ever wonder why you have no pupils? Haven't you ever wondered why your power seems so limited?" He asked to her. "Because you are half Hyuugan. Most of the power you gained with the Hyuuga blood was sealed on the kanji on your back reading 'Fate'." He said and she looked towards her back, remembering seeing a tattoo for the word 'Fate' and always wondered why she had it. "With the seeling of the Hyuuga blood, Your eyes lost the white that would have come with the Byakugan. Your dormant power is sealed up, thanks to the blood of the main house being sealed up. You can become more powerful. In you choose to become the heir to the clan and release the seal."

* * *

_"Daddy? Why is there a kanji for the word Fate on my back?" A young little girl, the age of about seven asked her father. "It was placed there when you were a child. It means that someday you'll become a beautiful princess and become very famous. Its fate that you will you know," He said to her with a smile on his face, and a child with a grin as big as Naruto's. Oh how true it was._

* * *

I hope this is good for a first chapter. My friend gave me the idea of Ino coming from the Hyuuga clan because of her pupil-less eyes, and that's how I got here. I think it's a really interesting concept for Ino, from a family that's not widely knows to be part of the Hyuuga clan as the heir. Good thing she's older than Hinata too, or else I would have some trouble. 

Remember, a positive comment is better than a flame and a flame is better than not leaving anything at all so just voice your opinions. Oh, and if I need to fix anything, just tell me, and if you watch the CN version, don't tell me that it's spelled 'Hyuga' not 'Hyuuga' because 'Hyuuga' is the original spelling of the surname.


	2. Behind This Truth

Behind These Eyes

* * *

Five seconds passed by like five hours to her. That instant he said that seamed like an eternity. 

_If you choose to become the heir to the clan and release the seal_

Those words echoed throughout her head. She started to get dizzy and saw two of the spinning objects around her room.

…_.What…. _ She thought to herself, finally gaining grasp of the situation at hand. _Become…..heir? _"B-b-but how? I mean, I'm _just _Yamanaka Ino. Not Sasuke, nor Shino, not even a Shikamaru! How can I, with powers on such a lower level than to even Shikamaru!" She failed her arms out like a complete idiot, shocked by the information. "I just _can't_ be the girl your talking about. Even though I fit the description, I must have a long-lost sister somewhere, because I know my limit and I am NOT a Hyuuga. Not even close!" She kept rambling on and on about how she couldn't have been the 'Hyuugan heir'. "And then that chicken when I was age five s-" "SILENCE" He yelled sternly. _Now I know how Hinata feels all the time. _She thought to herself shutting up. "Now, I will be back and noon sharp. Please, use that time to think whether or not you will accept the deal and become the heir. And please, do it for Hinata's sake." He said exiting the door, hearing someone about how she is weak, and even weaker than her little sister.

She heard a loud slam of the door, and assumed it was Hiashi-san. "Honey-dear" A male voice echoed from the downstairs. "I have something to give you," He said, in a fake-like happy voice. He seemed to be imitating a happy voice, for the voice didn't sound like his at all. She said loud enough for her dad to hear as she quickly grabed her brush and did three more swipes. "Hurry, its important." He said from downstairs. "OK!" If you choose to become the heir to the clan and release the sealShe said back putting down the brush and rushed downstairs.

"Yes?" She said, with a fake grin matching her father's knowing something was going to happen. "Please, sit down." He said pulling out one of the kitchen chairs. "Ino-dear, you need to know…. the truth."

_The truth? _She thoguth to herself, unconsciously leaning forward. "Hear my story out Ino." He said with closed eyes, much like Hiashi did to her. He then opened his eyes like he was going to tell an old story. _Not this again _She inwardly weeped, for she found out today that when adults do that, its shocking news.

"When I was a child, nearly 12 at the time, I was assigned a gennin team. "Yea dad, I know, I know. With Choji's dad and Shikamaru's dad." She said rolling her eyes. She already heard this story a thousand times by now. "Its different," He said sternly, which was not like him. She listened farther. "That was my second team. My first team was with a woman named Hana Sayuri and a man named Shimizu Ryo. Both skilled ninja in their own field….." He said distinctively sad.

_Hana Sayuri….MOTHER! _She recalled in her head of her mother's name before the marriage.

"At the time, I was sort of a…prankster you could say. Fooled around in class, spray painted the old Hokage faces, etc. Though, I wasn't that skilled of a ninja." He said, slightly chucking to himself. "I could barely get a bunshin, but with the help of my two teammates, I got stronger and learned the jutsu that is now famous in out family, the Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch technique). We were one of the best teams out there. Romance was the last thing on my mind at the time…well…I can't says that's true. I had a _bit _of a crush on Sayuri back then." He said as Ino's eyes widened. "I didn't relize though that she hated my guts at the time and only cared for Ryo. I was blinded by love if you wanna call it that." He said shrugging.

"And then there's her," He said slightly pausing closing his eyes, then reopening them to look out in the distance. "Hyuuga Hanako, the girl with a seemingly never-ending crush on me which I never understood. The weird girl that would always blush when looking at me. The girl, who will one day be your mother." He said, now looking into her eyes.

_That again…_

"Sayuri wasn't your birth mother, only the mother that took care of you. Let me explain what happened." He said taking in another breath of air. "As time went by, I started to rellize that once Ryo left to go join an organization with missing nins, it was just the two of us left. Me and Sayuri. She started to like me more at the time, and I started to like her less. After countless times of being beat with her fist, it sorts of get unappealing. That's when I started to notice Hanako." He said closing his eyes once more to look down at the ground.

"We started to go out one night, after I realized what was going on with her. She was probably the polar opposite of Sayuri. Nice, gentle, and pure of heart. Sayuri was, as I found out, mean, shallow and self-centered. I continued going out with Hanako after that night. We were 14 by that time, and I believed I found the perfect woman for me. That's before I found out she was getting an assigned marriage inside the family. I was shocked by this, only being of the age 16 at the time to be already getting wed. I had to do something about it."

"A month later, we found out who she was going to be wed with. The heir to the clan Hyuuga Hiashi, a man who graduated around three years above us. The wedding would be in a month, and we had to spend the time with each other as much as we could."

Ino was now leaned over the table to hear the truth be revealed all at once. _How…How…HOW! _It repeated all throughout her mind. She just had to know more about this and how it relates to her birth.

"Once they were wed, we could not date each other anymore. That's when Sayuri got me on the…rebound. That's what you say now right?"

"Yes Daddy," She replied stopping the story to ask me a question.

"At that time, she grew found of me, wanting to be with me but couldn't, for I was with Hanako. Once my heart was shattered by Hanako leaving me to be with a man in her own family, she opened her arms and let me have comfort with her. I knew from then on, she did love me like I and Hanako did to each other. Even though I could not return the love she gave me, she still did love me and only wanted to see me happy. She told me to sneak away with her and do something special…as a parting gift. It made me happy at that time, and relieved my stress to know that someone loves me and cared for me besides Hanako. I took her advice and set up a plan to meet her a few weeks later."

Soon the two stories were falling in the same timeline. _A few weeks after the assigned marriage was when….Oh God….I didn't need to think of that._

"The meeting was set, and I snuck her out of her home to a safe place. A restaurant, just like a casual couple would do. Afterwards, she told me to make the night last like an eternity. She asked me to make love to her, for she did not want _that man _to be her first. As a parting gift, I could only accept. We made love that night…without using protection. Soon afterwards, I found out she was pregnant…with you. "She was then disowned by the Hyuuga clan, and then came to live with me. Once the baby was born….she…she…she died." He said, tears starting to come down his face. "When you were only about three weeks old, they slaughtered her and placed the seal on your back. Your eyes lost the whiteness and was said that you'd would be extremely weakened in power."

"After that, I was left all alone. A jounin level ninja with a single baby in my hands and a wish to carry out for Hanako. To keep the flower shop that she loved dearly open. She was the one who made the shop, not Sayuri your mother."

She looked to her backside where the door separating the house from the shop was located. _So Hanako made it, not mother…_

"Sayuri then offered to help me once again. She offered to keep the flower shop running, and raise you like her own. I accepted her offer, not realizing I would soon marry her out of old love from the back of my heart when I was a kid." He slightly chuckled a bit. "Ironic how all the women precious to me all die ain't it honey?" He said with a sad smile.

_He must be talking about mother as well…_

One year ago, Yamanaka Sayuri died after getting in a new species of plant to inspect for Konoha. Unknowingly, it held poisons hidden in the plant that caused disease and four months later, she perished in a said death for our family, only telling me to 'keep the shop running for your mother'. At the time, I thought she meant herself, but now it makes sense. My birthmother, Hanako, wanted to keep the shop alive. Now my mother that raised me told me the same thing.

"So th-that's how it happened huh?" Ino said slowly, in a shocked manner, her eyes in a squint looking down. "How…how…how come you never told me!" She explained, now looking him in the eyes, making the older look down. "I'm sorry honey, I was planning on telling you sooner or later, but then once Hiashi came in, I knew I had to tell my part." She said, a tear still streaking his face. "I know he asked you be become heir to the clan, and I have no right to stop you. It's your choice to be a Hyuugan or not, and remember. If you do, you will always be a Yamanaka."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_No, this isn't about Naruto again. I know you liked when I talked about him, but this is a different more important thing. Father said I might not be heir anymore, which means I might be disowned. Father said to me that if I am not fit to be heir by the time I am 16, I will be disowned by the family like Fathers original wife. I wish I can be stronger. I want to become strong. I want to be loved by my father. I want to be in the family still. I don't want to live on the streets. I don't want to live without my__ family. I want Father to still love me. I want to be loved. _

_Love,  
Hinata_

* * *

I hope this brought in a bit more detail on Ino's birth, explaining more in detail adding to what Hiashi said in the last chapter. And I will almost always try and put one of these little moments at the end of each chapter, like last chapter explaining Ino's seal, for the next few chapter's it will be about Hinata's feeling in her diary so you can have another look about how things are turning out. I already know how the story will be set out so all I have to do know is get the motivation to actually type it out. Remember Reviews are motivation too D.

Remember, a positive comment is better than a flame and a flame is better than not leaving anything at all so just voice your opinions

R.F.A.R.: (That's what I like to call 'Reviews For Anonymous Reviewers)

This is the part where I will respong to Anonymous in less detail since I cant email you back a reply.

NekoChan - Thank you. Hope you like this chapter too

LadyNinja!:) - Thank you. Right now I'm debating what to do right now so yea. You'll see when I get to it D


	3. Behind This Decision

Behind These Eyes

* * *

_Should I….Should I not….Should I…..arg…_

11:00 flashed on here clock as a 16 year old girl paced back and forth, thinking of whether or not to accept the offer of the old Hyuugan male. "At times like these, I wish I had a flower to pick," She said to herself glumly, her head drooping down.

"I have an hour to make up my mind. That's right. An hour." She said nervously, glancing back at the clock that read 11:04. "Really it's 56 minutes, but hey…who's counting?" She said laughing nervously to herself.

She continued pacing back and forth, trying to come up with a decision.

_41 minutes later……_

"Should I…..Should I not…Should I…..arg…" she said to herself, pulling on her golden strands of hair tangling it even more from the past pulling. "This decision could change the very fate of my life. From being a small kunoichi from a family of nobodies to a noble and royal family of wealth and riches. Hadn't I already told myself this ten minutes ago? Hadn't I said that line ten minutes ago. I swear I said that one too….ARG!" She yelled to herself tugging at the hairs on her head once more.

_15 minutes later…._

"So have you made up your mind yet?" A man of high stature said from outside the door. Quickly, Ino ran for her brush she got from Shikamaru and quickly brushed the hairs she tangled while making up her mind. "One second…" She yelled out at the man, hoping to

stall for more time.

After two minutes of waiting, the Hyuugan knocked, or rather pounded on the poor door screaming, "Now listen. Open the do-" "Hello, Hyuuga-san," Ino said replying quickly after Hiashi started to get impatient with the sweetest smile a person can have while being nervous…a rather….creepy one at that.

"I-I-I believe I have made up my mind about the whole ordeal." She said shakily, nervous about the whole process, her smile fading away. She let Hiashi into her room and let him, once again, sit at her drawer chair.

"Yes, go on…" Hiashi said, tapping his fingers on her drawer, waiting for the words he wants to hear.

"Well, I believe th-that I can be-no w-will be a Hyuuga member." She said sounding almost like Hinata. "I-I choose to…ac-c-cept the offer," She said like trying to spit out the word accept almost if her body did not want to become a Hyuugan body and want to stay a normal body while the mind was trying to force to reply yes.

"Hmm…Sounds almost like Hinata, but you will do." He said activating his Byakugan. "Now please, take off your shirt,"

_SLAP _

"I should take this in a…different approach shouldn't I," He said, his arms crossed in front of his chest, another red slap mark covering his right cheek. "At least, lift up the back of your shirt to express your back. You may keep the bandages on if you like," He said uncrossing his arms, starting at the Yamanaka girl with white eyes, the Byakugan unexposed.

Hastily, she lifted the back of her shirt far enough so that if the bandages were not there, the kanji 'fate' would show completely.

"Good…"he said to himself, looking at the back contently. "You….do know where the seal is located on your back right? I need to now a general area on your back where it is located in order to release the seal." He said placing his index and middle finger of his right hand on her back. "Now tell me if I am touching the seal," He said moving his two fingers around the back.

"You better not to try anything fishy old man," She said rudely, as the older man moved his two fingers all over her back. "Wait...Stop!" She said loudly as Hiashi, stopped his fingers in their tracks. "Go a bit lower….yes! That's the spot!" She said causing her father to wonder what they were going on about. A father has to worry when a man older than 40 is touching his only daughter while she is saying 'that's the spot'.

The seal was located under her left shoulder blade, completely covered by the bandages that were once under her purple top.

"Byakugan," He said silently, reactivating the Byakugan after turning off from the slap. _Horse, Sheep, Dog, Rat, Tiger, Sheep, Snake…_ "Release!" He yelled loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood, and once again, cause worry into the girl's father. Using his middle and index finger, he strikes the seal like he was fighting an opponent and messing with his chakra. His left his two fingers pressing the covered kanji for three seconds as the seal started to glow.

"What…what...what's happening?" Ino yelled out, her eyes wide in shock as her back began to shine in a bright white light. "Heh, you're becoming one of us…"

* * *

"Where…where…where am I? And why do I feel….stronger? And my vision….it…it's become stronger as well!" She said looker around her room from the bed she laid in. It was her room. Surprisingly, it was all….as clear as a whistle as some say it. 

"That is because you now have the Hyuugan eye. Sure, you do not have the full potential of it, but you still have it." A man beside her bed stated. "You are now, part of the Hyuuga clan officially and are now the heir to the throne. I will now force Hinata to leave the house for you-" "Wait….what! You never said Hinata has to go as well! You just said I would become heir! Never about Hinata having...having….having to _leave _so I can be in. I'm sure you have enough room in there!" She yelled out sitting up from the bed, yelling at Hiashi.

"You see, in the rules of the Hyuuga clan, if the current heir to the throne is not able to actively lead the clan by the age of 16, then he or she must leave the house of our clan while the new heir will take the rightful throne. Also in Hyuuga law, whenever the current heir to the throne that cannot become the heir until their 16th birthday is unable to become heir simply because of age, because another person has taken the chair due to unexplained circumstances, for instance, this one. The current leading heir must leave, and that is Hinata." Hiashi explained for the new heir who was soaking all this information.

"Well, I do have all the powers of a Hyuugan heir am I correct?" She asked the now previous owner of the chair. "Hai. That is correct. You now have all the power in the clan that I do. Once I die, you shall take my place until a new heir is chosen. That is how the system works in the Hyuugan house." Hiashi said in a, once again, stern manor.

"Well, then…" She started to say, trying to use the brain of her's to try and think up a solution to save her friend from living out in the cold, dark streets.

_Damn it….Gotta think like Shikamaru….How the hell does he do it.. _She fussed in her mind quickly, trying to come up with a plan. _Hell, I already said it. I ain't no Shikamaru. _She thought inwardly, sighing at the fact that her childhood friend was better than her.

_Wait…wait…Shikamaru…help me please…. _She thought to herself, trying to not waste time with Hiashi. Currently, she was trying to use some of Shikamaru's genius to aid her right now.

_I really wish my mind jutsus could talk to people telepathically. _She thought, once again sighing inwardly.

_This is hope- wait.. I got something. Thank you Kami-sama! Thank you Shikamaru! _she thought happily, thinking of a plan.

"You said I had…._all_ the powers that you now have, right?" She asked, making sure of the fact. "Hai." He responded in his usual tone of saying things. Low and gruff. "Well, as first use of my power, I wish for Hinata to be able to stay inside the clan." she said commandingly, proud of her thought.

"But…..Ino-hime," He said, now calling her that, "Are you sure you will do that? It goes against the la-" "Let me use my power to make the law the current or leading heir to choose weather or not a Hyuugan member is to leave the clan." Ino said. "Well, if that is your wish. The Hyuugan law also states that the first declaration by the leading heir must be followed and can only be stopped by the next leading heir. You're lucky that fate made that rule, or else I would stop it with my own powers." He said with a glare in his eyes.

"With your powers, you could have abolished the main house and the branch house system. But you wasted it on changing that one rule to keep that useless girl in." He said, almost sounding mad, but more commanding, at the girl.

"Well then, if I had the power to stop it, and you were the leading heir before me, then why didn't _you _change that rule?" She asked, her eyes like two little slits of whitish blue, looking at the larger man for answers.

Taken back by the response, he immediately coughed and replied, "It is none of your business what I have done. Once you are done, stop by the Hyuuga main house later for dinner. We will be waiting there," He said closing off his sentence, getting up from the seat.

He walked calmly towards the door and placed his right hand on it before replying, "Enjoy the Byakugan for now. Suffer the fate it holds later. That is why it is called the Evil Eye." He said coldly before leaving the room, shutting it along with the mysterious words he said with it and a reply Ino could give as well.

With a silent stare at the door, she then put her right hand into a fist and then put it into a cup of a left hand is in when someone gets an idea. With small beady white eyes, she concluded, "Wait a second….He changed the subject…."

* * *

_ Dear Diary,_

_ No, This is not about Naruto again. Sorry. But anyways, Father had told me once he came home after visiting...her, I will be taken out of the clan. I wish I knew who would be taking my spot at least. I know if I knew who I was going up against, I could work my hardest to beat her. I know that Father would be proud of me if I beat the person trying to take my spot and praise me. He will love me then since I would be powerful. I just know that if I was able to beat the girl, Father would love me again. I wish to become stronger so I can be loved. _

_ Love,  
Hinata_

* * *

Well I hope you like the next chapter. Sorry it's out late. Do people know how hard it is for a 13 year old male to type in the perspective of a 16 year old female? It is really tough .-. 

And if people actually review the story, that motivates me to continue it. So remember, a positive comment is better than a flame and a flame is better than leaving nothing at all, so review please.

R.F.A.R.

Deathrosekitty - Thank you. And like I said, I'm debating, but I'm positive I'll have at least one. (Notice, I put 'at least one' meaning there might be more…maybe triangles…yay triangles…)


End file.
